User blog:MomoQca/A Hero's Ride (dialogue)
Scene 1: Barista Court :NLA Resident :Heh. This car yours, buddy? Then it's your own fault! BLADEs ain't allowed to park here, see? :Justin :Well, well. I heard rumors there were ruffians going about hounding BLADE, and now here you are. This is my lucky day. :Let me guess—you rocket scientists used to be BLADEs yourselves, right? But something set you off, so you left to form this gang. How pathetic. :And here I was thinking you'd be something special, when you're just a common pack of thugs. It's almost disappointing. :NLA Resident :You got a big mouth, pip-squeak. I bet it would look better if I knocked out a few teeth! :Justin :Please. I've no interest in low-level chumps like you. :I fear I'm something of a traditionalist, you see. Either give me a great evil worthy of facing justice, or don't waste my time. :NLA Resident :Enough with the fancy talk! Put up your dukes before I END YOU! :Justin :Oh, I wholly encourage you to try... :But be warned: agents of swift justice always step forth after a chump drops a cheesy line like that! :Cross :Choice A — Step Forth: Reveal yourself in front of the ruffians to save Justin. :Justin :See? :NLA Resident :More BLADEs? Pfft. This was supposed to be an unfair fight! Why you wussin' out on us like this?! :You got lucky today, BLADE. Might not be so lucky tomorrow, if you get my drift. ...Come on, boys! Let's make like bananas and split! :Justin :...Phew! :Thank you. I think you just saved my teeth. :I heard talk about a gang that was causing mischief around here, so I decided to take a look. And believe you me, I didn't need to look for very long! :But alas, those ruffians saw fit to wreck my ride. I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do about that. :Cross :Choice B — Inquire: Ask Justin to tell you about his attackers. :Justin :What's to tell? I'd hoped they were villains of vision and character, but they turned out to be common street thugs. :Not to say this whole incident has been a waste, though. I met you, and you seem to be something of a major player. :Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Justin, and I'm a BLADE. It's good to meet you. :And you're...Cross, huh? Well, you've got yourself a new fan, Cross! :Since you seem to be cut from the cloth of a hero, do you think you could help me find some replacement parts for my poor car? :With the right parts, I'll have it repaired in no time! I'll just...stay here and think of some heroic questions for you while you're gone. Look forward to it! :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Justin :I knew you'd accept! You're the type to always say yes, no matter how absurd the request may be. :It's because you're an agent of justice! Such things are in your DNA. :Cross :Choice B — Disagree: Shake your head and admit that you're no hero. :Justin :The classic hero response—bold of action, yet humble of spirit. One such as yourself would never brag about your derring-do! :In any case, what I need is a pair of anhydrous radiators. Got it? Thanks a million, hero! Scene 2: Barista Court :Justin :So, I was thinking... A hero needs a strong, overriding will. :You must have some deep, personal motive for hating evil, yes? :Wait! Let me guess! They killed your parents before your very eyes! No, wait... You were bitten by a radioactive scirpo! :'Cross''' :Choice B — Deny: Laugh it off and downplay the notion. :Justin :I see... Then perhaps the fight for justice needs no reason. :Maybe I was overcomplicating things a bit. :This is why I wanted to talk. It feels as if my ideal hero is becoming more real before my very eyes! :You'll pass through all the trials laid forth before you! Overcome every craven trap! Weather each tragedy! :And then, in the grand finale, everyone—even your erstwhile tormentors—will come together to sing your mighty praises! :I've stripped all the unnecessary details away to create the perfect morality tale, and I love it! :The whole reason I enlisted with the BLADEs was to find this story. :I'd given up hope of becoming a hero myself, but I knew one would come along eventually. I just KNEW it! :Cross :Choice B — Show Parts: Remind Justin that you brought the car parts he wanted. :Justin :Oh, right! I got a bit lost in myself there. Almost forgot I'd asked for those anhydrous radiators! :So how did it go? Did you find everything? :Perfect. I'll have my auto fixed up in no time. :You've given me so much more than car parts today, hero. Please accept this as my way of saying thanks. :And if you should come across anyone else in need, be sure to lend them a hand. You're a paragon of justice for us all now! :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Salute and agree wholeheartedly. :Justin :With BLADEs such as you on patrol, the people of New LA have nothing to fear. :Anyway, I should probably get going. :I am a BLADE, after all. Nothing impressive like you, of course, but a fellow seeker of justice nonetheless. :I don't know when I'll see you again, but I feel the hand of fate at work in our meeting. :As long as you continue to walk the path of justice, our destinies are intertwined. When we meet again, let it be as comrades in battle! Category:Blog posts